


Preoccupied

by unsettled



Series: Old Adages [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Banter, Distractions, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fake Science, Fluffuary, M/M, POV Quentin Beck, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Quentin is an asshole, Texting, sorta fluff?, stressed Tony Stark, yeah it's that big dick quentin universe again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: Neither of them should still be awake at this hour, but Quentin's the only one with a good excuse. Nevermind what Tony has to say about it.(Prompt: Late night texting)
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Series: Old Adages [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982093
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Preoccupied

**Quentin:** Send me the details of the glasses you’ve been messing with

**Quentin:** Tony 

**Quentin:** Come on

**Quentin:** Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about

**Quentin:** They’re crap at the moment but I can use the base

**Quentin:** Tony

**Quentin:** Ok I’m sorry I called them crap

Oh, for— Quentin glares at his phone. Tony  _ would _ decide to get sulky about this now, of all times. This is pointless; he doesn’t have time to wait around for Tony to get him what he needs. 

“Jarvis,” he says, “where—”

His phone dings.

**Tony:** What are you talking about

**Quentin:** The enhanced glasses you’ve been integrating Jarvis with

**Quentin:** The ones on the nightstand ffs

**Quentin:** Where have you been?

**Tony:** Yeah i got which ones. It’s all the rest im not understanding

**Tony:** Use them for what?

**Tony:** Why are you still awake

**Tony:** Its almost 3am

**Tony:** Are you in the lab?

Obviously, Quentin thinks. Maybe he didn’t realize it was already three, but it doesn’t matter. He feels fine. 

**Quentin:** Well if you want to actually use these holographs for more than looking pretty they need to be controllable on the move

**Quentin:** Where else would I be

**Tony:** Why are you in the lab

**Tony:** You should be asleep

**Tony:** Youre going to be so fucking crabby tomorrow

**Quentin:** Because I’m working why else

**Quentin:** Well what’s your excuse

**Quentin:** What’s Jarvis going to tell me if I ask why you’re up?

**Quentin:** It’ll be worth it

**Quentin:** Just send me those will you?

**Tony:** If i do you’re just going to stay up longer

**Tony:** Youre not even going to get anything decent done

**Tony:** Everything goes to shit after 36 hours

**Tony:** Trust me

Quentin groans. “Stop being so stubborn,” he mutters. He’s tempted to just call Tony and get this taken care of, but— letting Tony talk can be a mistake sometimes. It’s easier to cut him off like this.

**Quentin:** Then I’ve got another 8 hours to go

**Tony:** What the hell Quentin

**Tony:** When did i become the voice of reason

**Tony:** I hate it

**Tony:** Its giving me hives

**Quentin:** Glasses, Tony

**Quentin:** Focus

**Tony:** Come up here and ill give them to you

Oh, no way. Quentin laughs. He’s not stupid.

**Quentin:** ...that sounds like a trap

**Quentin:** I’m pretty sure that’s a trap

**Tony:** Would i do that? 

**Tony:** ...just out of curiosity how would i do that?

**Quentin:** No

**Quentin:** You bring them down.

**Quentin:** Just tell Jarvis to give me access. You don't need to go anywhere

**Tony:** God youre just stuck on this

**Tony:** Cant distract you at all

**Quentin:** If you want to distract me then you need to do it in person

**Quentin:** GLASSES

There’s nothing; if Tony just went to bed and is ignoring him...

“Just so you know, I’m not hand delivering anything. This is an intervention. I hear they’re useful.”

Quentin looks up. Frowns at Tony, where he’s leaning against the door. “When I said you needed to distract me in person,” Quentin tells him, “I didn’t mean literally.”

Tony looks tired. Looks more than worn out, bags under his eyes, not so much leaning against the door as slumped against it, like it’s the only thing keeping him up. “You look like shit,” Quentin says.

“Feel like it too,” Tony says. He walks over and manages to hop up on the desk, sitting right in front of Quentin’s work, of course. Seriously? “I think I’m supposed to say— uh, something like ‘everyone here cares about you and are worried and this is for your own good—’”

“So do as I say, not as I do?” Quentin raises an eyebrow as Tony huffs softly.

“Well,” Tony says, “it’d be a lot easier to follow my own advice if there was a good reason to go to bed. Like, say, having you in it, waiting for me. I could be the one waiting, if that helps.”

It might help, because that’s a really nice image; Tony laying back in bed and grinning at him. It’s very tempting, thinking about how smug Tony gets when Quentin is fucking him; how mouthy, saying the filthiest things.

He does miss Tony. It’s been awhile, longer than he meant it to be. It’s just that things are going well, are moving along at a good pace and he doesn’t want to lose that momentum. This isn’t like before, where he’d gotten distracted from Tony by problems. 

Tony really does look almost out of it. Quentin doesn’t know how long Tony’s been up or why he’s also up this late. Working is a good guess, but for all Quentin knows it could be Iron Man related as well, or stress, bad dreams; Tony’s woken him up a few times more recently.

He could use a little something nice.

Quentin rolls his chair forward, nudging Tony’s knees further apart, until Tony’s thighs are pressed against his sides. Gets his hands on Tony's ass to tug him forward and dips his head to rub against the front of Tony’s jeans. Tony’s not hard yet, but Quentin knows it won’t take much.

Tony sucks in a sharp breath when Quentin pops the button, darts out his tongue and licks that small spot of skin. “Does this mean you’ll come to bed after?” he says, and Quentin hesitates, not saying anything. Maybe, but he could just suck Tony off, get him even more tired and more likely to wander off and pass out without distracting Quentin further. 

Tony’s head drops down and he focuses on Quentin slowly, this softer look he gets sometimes. “I miss you,” he says, very quietly.

Tony doesn't say things like that very often. Quentin’s pretty sure he thinks them, but he doesn't say them. He looks up at Tony.

He can spare one night. He probably is too tired to make good use of those specs anyway.

“Well,” he says, “if I’m going to fuck you until you come again, it’s going to take a while. Bed is sounding more and more appealing.”

Tony laughs, just a breath of a sound. “You’re going to kill me,” he says, “that’s what you’re going to do.”

Not even close. Quentin gets a hand on Tony’s cock and licks over the head, Tony groaning. “Hey,” Quentin says, tilting his head back. “I’ve missed you too.”

“Then you’re one of a very few who do,” Tony says, his hand soft in Quentin’s hair. 

Quentin should probably try a little harder to make time for Tony; he’s not sure when he stopped doing so, but that’s a mistake he doesn’t want to keep making. Especially not when it makes Tony look like that, that wry, aching little smile that Quentin has been seeing more and more. 

He won’t keep making it.


End file.
